Photino Birds
Photino birds are a super-symmetric species of dark matter entities that inhabit the gravity wells of stars, with multi-billion year life span and the ability to travel faster than the speed of light. It is theorized that they began their civilization shortly after the birth of the universe and the beginning of stellar evolution. Being dependent upon stars for their breeding grounds, when the first stars of the universe began showing instabilities such as supernovae, they set out to correct these instabilities by accelerating stellar evolution throughout the universe. The end result would be a stable universe dotted with white dwarfs. This makes life impossible for most planet-bound life forms. Upon discovering them, the Xeelee species, one of the most advanced in the universe, started fighting them until they realised this war to be unwinnable and decided instead to start moving to other universes. The Photino birds hardly know about other existing life-forms with the exception of the Xeelee. To fight the Xeelee, the photino birds have developed means to use galaxies as weapons and to propel them to near light-speed. Photino Birds share the awareness and memories of their parents and ancestry, as each bird is actually an exact copy of its parent. Biology and Psychology The Photino birds are not considered an evil species. With the likely exception of the Xeelee, they hardly know about other existing life-forms. Lack of knowledge of other species has caused them not to realize that the aging of stars has unfortunate effects to the "normal" universe. Photino Birds share the awareness and memories of their parents and ancestry, as each photino bird is actually an exact copy of its parent. Photino birds are almost as old as the universe, they have existed in a continual time loop so their relative age is effectively infinite. Photino Bird population is countlessly high; they comprise the majority of the mass of the universe, effectively infinite due to temporal duplication. Gravity - based weapons, such as starbreakers or black holes , can kill them. Photino Birds encompass all of the dark matter in the universe. They also exist inside every star in the universe. History It is theorized that the Photino Birds began their civilization shortly after the birth of the universe and the beginning of stellar evolution. When the first stars of the universe began showing instabilities such as supernovae, the Photino Birds set out to correct these instabilities by accelerating stellar evolution in the universe. The end result would be a universe dotted with white dwarfs, a stable and preferred universe for the Photino Birds. 20 billion years ago, Xeelee (baryonic life forms who need the suns, like us) were already the dominant species in the universe, first made contact with these photino birds and discovered what they were up to. Realizing what the birds were after, they started a war, in order to fight them. They probably realized really quickly that they weren’t going to defeat the birds, so they sent timeships into the past in order to alter their own genetic history to give themselves more time. Even so, the war will be lost. So they begin construction of 'The Ring', or the Great Attractor about 10 billion years ago, which is like a gateway to other universes, in order to escape. Five billion years ago, the photino birds found out about the Xeelee project, and began attacking it; however, they did not destroy it before it was completed. Because this habitat is dangerous, the photino birds engage themselves in an effort to age stars to the point where they are not prone to supernovae. This effort would make the universe uninhabitable by baryonic life forms; it therefore catches the attention of the Xeelee, whose ultimate purpose is to combat the photino birds. Photino birds are discovered to inhabit Earth's own sun. Despite the best efforts of the Xeelee all attempts to defeat the birds fail and the Xeelee and the other surviving Baryonic life are forced to flee via the Ring. After this the few remaining Baryonics watch the long projects of the birds until the last of the stars go out. 'Technology ' Photino Birds are a universe-spanning civilization with instantaneous Faster Than Light ( FTL ), the ability to time travelto any point in time in the universe, the capacity to temporally duplicate themselves and their entire race exists in a time loop that resets at the end of the universe and goes back to the beginning so their knowledge and technology continues accumulating. They are made of dark matter, making them immune to any kind of conventional attack except for gravity - based attacks (any other type simply passes right through them). They are even capable of moving galaxies easily, and even accelerating them to relativistic speeds for use as projectiles. They are fully capable of aging all of the stars in the universe prematurely, have instantaneous communication throughout the universe and presumably dimensional manipulation and quantum manipulation via power-scaling. The Photino Bird’s industrial capacity is nearly infinite as they out mass the Xeelee at least 8 to 1, and can use pretty much all of the matter in the universe for their own purposes. Life-span acceleration of all the stars in the universe; created an immense cavity surrounding Bolders 10 million light-year Ring using the stellar mass of stars and smashed-up galaxies. Photino birds can propel galaxies to near lightspeed as a weapon. Category:Ancient Faction Category:Enemy Faction Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Xeelee Sequence species